This invention relates to a toy vehicle emitting bubbles of the type of soap bubbles.
Playing with soap bubbles is still a widespread form of entertainment, and to produce such bubbles, blowrings are usually employed which, when dipped in a specially formulated liquid, are apt to withhold an amount of that liquid, thereby by blowing through the ring one or more bubbles can be emitted.
Such bubble blowrings are, however, only partly successful in meeting the playing and amusement preferences of children--for whom they are particularly intended--and there exists a demand for association of said bubble emission with new forms of play.